


I See the Stars in Your Eyes

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung
Summary: What's a girl to do with an alien in her home?





	I See the Stars in Your Eyes

“Sungjin no!”

  
That was all you ever screamed for the last month thanks to the visitor that occupied your home. He wasn’t a close relative or a family friend visiting for a while, he was an odd intruder who you couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard you tried. Sungjin, as he called himself, was not your normal twenty-something looking guy, in fact, he was impossibly much older than that and you still didn’t understand how. Then again, you were still at a lost about a lot of things when it came to him.

“Ooops…” He knew he was in trouble as he stared at you with a head of messy hair, a result of sleeping, and the tip of his index finger glowing, proof of the act he just committed. Sungjin flashed you a nervous smile with a hint of innocence, completely ignoring the smoking television next to him. You had warned him earlier that the TV wasn’t broken it was just switched off and like always Sungjin resulted to using his magical abilities to fix something that didn’t need to be fixed. This time he went overboard and short circuited your favorite household object, leaving you with mixed emotions, anger, and defeat.

“I’ll fix it Y/n!” Sungjin spoke hurriedly as he moved in front of the television set. There was a slight breeze in the air of your home, the sleeves of his oversized shirt swaying as well as his fringe. He closed his eyes to concentrate and you could feel your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. Sungjin could possibly blow the place up on accident if he wasn’t careful and then what would you do? Nothing, you’d be dead.  
“Sungjin just— “It was too late, he was already emitting a soft glow from the palms of his hands which soon covered the TV and had your wide eyes that were staring in fear, soften at the realization that nothing drastic was going to happen. The television popped on with a children’s cartoon and Sungjin turned to look at you with a proud grin.

“Okaeeey, how was that?” He asked dropping his hands to his side.

“Amazing…” You gave him a content sigh, relieved you didn’t die. Sometimes his magic turned out to be just right.

“Ama…zing…?” Sungjin looked to the ceiling, trying to process the word in his mind. You could tell his thoughts were working quickly to embed it into his mental notes.

“Ahhh, that’s a good word, right?” His eyes met yours and his lips curved into a smile that had your heart beating a little more swiftly. You cleared your throat and nodded your head, breaking eye contact with him before your chest exploded.  
“Yeah, that’s a good word Sungjin.” You turned to walk into the kitchen to continue with your usual morning routine, which wasn’t quite usual anymore since he crashed landed into your life.

–--

Before you knew a being like Sungjin existed, life was nothing but a boring rinse and repeat cycle and you were the dull bag of laundry that had to suffer through it. There was no light to brighten your days and hardly any friends to keep you sane. It was just you alone with heavy workloads of school and a part time job you didn’t particularly care for. Nothing bad had really happened during your time living, but there was nothing extraordinary or good to bestow upon you and you accepted that it was meant to be that way forever.  
That was until you saw the brightest flash of light one late evening as you were walking home from work. Your surroundings fell silent, everything was extremely still making the empty streets appear even eerier. You were concerned that the flash of light came from your apartment building which you could see very well in the distance and within seconds the air became normal again.  
You made it to the front door of your home, nothing was out of the ordinary and you wondered if exhaustion from the long day had made you a little delirious. Yeah, the flash of light wasn’t real, you were just sleepy.  
Once you were inside you turned on the kitchen light and grabbed a drink from the fridge. You downed the beverage quickly, releasing a relaxed sigh before making your way to your bedroom. When you opened the door, your eyes caught something you weren’t expecting, causing you to slam it hard in a panic. What the hell?  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. The attractive guy you saw sitting naked in the center of your bed wasn’t real. There was no way he could be real.  
After opening your eyes again with a pounding heart, you slowly opened your bedroom door, swallowing the lump that formed in your throat at the sight before you. There he sat with a smile on his face, beautifully illuminated in the dark by the moonlight peering through your window.

“I’ve found you, my husband.” He beamed and you didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the confusion of his words.

“You mean wife…” You said calmly before your body shifted into a defensive position.

He stared at you quizzically, tilting his head a little.

“Wife? My planet said you would be my husband…” He seemed oddly disappointed and you wondered why you felt the need to correct him instead of screaming and shouting for him to get out of your place before you called the police.  
You spent the next five minutes teaching the naked intruder the meaning of husband and wife before proceeding with threatening to call the cops in which he had no idea what they were either. That’s when you knew something was wrong and that he had to be out of his mind or better yet out of this world. He had to be an,  
“Alien…”

There was no other word you could use to describe him and his reply proved that you were correct, though it was hard to believe such individuals existed, especially in human skin.

“You can call me Sungjin. I’m the prince of the planet Nohwa, located behind Mars and I’m here to make you my husb- I mean wife.”

He was so confident he had you slipping to the floor in laughter. It was a mix of fear and excitement you felt that night and you were sure it was all the beginning of a dream you’d awake from the next morning.  
Too bad you were wrong.

“Can we mate now?” His words sent a flustered shudder down your spine and you immediately reacted throwing a fork at his face which he froze in mid-air. Those words still threw you off each time and slowly Sungjin was learning that they shouldn’t be said. Your answer would always be no.

In a way he couldn’t help it, he was sent to your planet for this very reason, to mate.  
Sungjin was an alien prince from a fading kingdom and the only way to keep it thriving was to reproduce with someone from earth and ding ding ding! You were chosen to be the lucky sacrifice to eventually bear his children. You, who hadn’t graduated college or been in relationship before, it was funny how your boring life had come to this.

“Sorry.” Sungjin reached out to grab the floating fork, placing it on the kitchen table.

“It’s hard to process that you humans need love to reproduce.” He rubbed the back of his head, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet as he watched you from behind.

“Exactly.” You muttered. Sungjin had begun to learn what emotions were while he was here. It was your goal to teach him a lot of things, from what was right and wrong, good and bad. You couldn’t teach him how to love when you didn’t know where to start yourself.  
You proceeded to make breakfast for the two of you, keeping in mind what Sungjin liked. Surprisingly enough his taste for breakfast wasn’t too off from yours. The first time you made him foods such as eggs and waffles came to the forefront of your mind. A light laugh slipped at the sight of him devouring everything as if he hadn’t eaten in all the long years he lived, two hundred and forty-five to be exact. You had to physically show him how to use a fork instead of shoving the entire plate into his face.

“Eggs!” You heard his voice perk up and suddenly you felt him standing close behind you, his scent was a sweet aroma that filled your nostrils. Sungjin hovered over your shoulder, you didn’t have to look at him to know his big bright eyes were staring down at the sizzling pan curiously.

“Yes, eggs.” You nodded feeling as though something was missing from this moment. When you dug deep into your mind and realized what it was, your cheeks grew warm. The thought was that it would be nice to have his arms wrapped comfortably around your waist and you began to curse yourself for even thinking such a thing.

“Um… would you like to try Sungjin?” You offered, turning around and pushing him in front of you, placing the fork in his hand.

“Are you sure?” He asked happily, and immediately you felt a bit of regret imagining the stove setting ablaze over eggs he tried to cook.

“Sure…” You spoke through gritted teeth and grabbed his hand, guiding him carefully on how to scramble.

“Just like this.”

You moved Sungjin’s hand in a circular motion in the frying pan, the eggs becoming solid.

“Woah…” He was amazed, almost like a child and you couldn’t help but smile at his reaction to cooking something for the first time. You had to admit he was quite cute sometimes.

You left him that afternoon making him promise not to leave your apartment to explore or follow you to college. Though he had been with you for some time, you still hadn’t developed a backup plan on what to do if he somehow destroyed something in public.  
Positivity followed you out the door that day, but negativity returned home with you.  
It was one thing after the other. You learned in one class you weren’t doing so well right before midterms and in another you failed an important test with no guarantee of a retake. At work customers being customers, stressed you out over the smallest things, your emotions painting themselves all over your features. Your lack of enthusiasm while working earned you a warning from your boss that ‘you should be more professional’ which further ruined your mood.  
When you arrived home after your difficult day you had hoped the ill feelings would wash away, but instead, there was chaos. Your tiny apartment looked as though a tornado had hit it. There were concoctions of food everywhere, plates broken and a strange liquid all over the floor.

“Sungjin!” You yelled for the millionth time, watching him peek his head from behind a dirty wall.

“Ah… I tried to make you dinner.” He smiled that typical smile of his, one that feigned innocence but this time it didn’t matter where he was from, what he was, all your feelings had come to a head making you explode.

“Get out! Get out of here now!” You exhaled all the frustrations you had been keeping to yourself for quite some time and it almost brought you to tears.

“But— “Sungjin had finally shown a look of worry and he really needed to be before you threw anything close by at him.

“Just go!” You glared at him, watching him shrink back and disappear behind the wall again. You tried to make your way through the mess on the floor, stopping mid-way to cover your face and scream into your hands. When you removed them the mess was gone, everything was clean and back to normal which meant the alien prince fixed everything he’d broken once again.

“Sungjin…” You spoke his name a lot calmer, tone still a bit stressed. When he didn’t answer you searched around the apartment to find he was truly gone.  
What a way to make yourself feel worse.  
The morning came and you ate breakfast alone, it was the first time in a long time you hadn’t finished your meal, thanks to the empty seat in front of you.  
It was wrong of you to take your anger out on Sungjin, especially when he was trying to do something nice for you.

Still, you didn’t think this one incident out of many would run him off completely.

The day went on, colorless and cloudy, your mind wondering where the prince who had inhabited your home disappeared to. Maybe he returned to his planet after realizing he didn’t want to be yelled at for the rest of his life.  
There was a sharp twinge in your chest at the thought of him not ever coming back. It hurt a little more than you liked and if it were to constantly haunt your thoughts you were sure you’d cry.  
It rained that evening before you could make it home and you didn’t complain about how you forgotten your umbrella, feeling deserving of the downpour that drenched your defeated form. You kept your eyes glued to the sidewalk, keeping a song playing in your mind to keep the hopelessness at bay.

The rain stopped suddenly, the transition from heavy to light rain nonexistent and that’s when you realized it the was the work of alien magic. You lifted your gaze to see Sungjin standing in front of you with a gentle smile, holding out your umbrella over your head.

He had frozen time for a split second to cover you and then the rain resumed. He wore his favorite purple sweater you picked out for him a week ago, sweater paws reaching to carefully wipe the water droplets from your cheeks.

“I thought you really left me and went back to Nohwa.” A small smile of relief broke out onto your face.

“I can’t go back not until I have you as my wife…” He smiled.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry…” You apologized and he shook his head.

“It’s okay.” He dropped his hand from your face, standing there awkwardly.

“Sungjin… why did you choose me?” It might have been the oddest time to question him in the pouring rain, but he was here and you were happy he came for you, so was it so wrong to seek confirmation on why he picked you of all people?

“Well besides the fact that our wavelengths are the most compatible…” Sungjin took a step closer to you, gazing deeply into your eyes, the warmest chuckle slipping past his lips.

“I can see the stars in your eyes, and they’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sometimes I want to make this longer than a one shot but idk yet.


End file.
